


Драбблы (Судья Дредд)

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [10]
Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Иногда на теле человека появляются слова, которыми его называют другие люди. У Джозефа Дредда на теле много ран и порезов — в том числе и от того, что о нем говорят. Но есть один старый, почти затянувшийся шрам, и Дредд не думал, что однажды он начнет кровоточить вновь.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. run

Судья Тарджей бежит. Горячий воздух нижних уровней Мега-Сити жжет ему спину, то ли осуждая, то ли поощряя этот побег. Судья Тарджей сейчас меньше всего похож на Судью — на нем нет ни формы, ни шлема, скрывающего лицо; при нем нет ни оружия, ни памяти, только стучащая мысль: бежатьбежатьбежать. На сухих ладонях Тарджея — размазанные чернила, которые складываются в слова: "В розыске за попытку убийства Судьи. Ты — Судья, которого подставили. Докажи свою невиновность. Прими амнезийную пилюлю против пси-отдела". Судья Тарджей вспоминает всё разом: немного в тумане, но довольно четко. Он похлопывает по карманам дряхлой одежды, добытой где-то на улицах, и нащупывает в кармане таблетки. Он слизывает их с ладони, ощущая, как что-то неприятно колет внутри: это противозаконно, а ведь Судья не должен идти против закона.

Дредд настигает его и не дает опомниться. Такой уж он, Судья Джозеф Дредд — ни жалости, ни спуска, ни пощады, ни уж тем более сострадания преступнику. Судья Тарджей следует за буквами, которыми разрисована его рука: "Если прижмут, нажми кнопку на часах". Тарджей помнит не слишком много: амнезийные таблетки смазывают восприятие действительности, но знает: если у тебя на хвосте Дредд, твои дела плохи. Судья Тарджей нажимает на кнопку — бум! — и силой взрыва его откидывает назад; ему кажется, он падает в кроличью нору, и перед глазами всё мельтешит, будто в калейдоскопе: он снова начинает забывать.

Он приходит в себя оттого, как адски горят его руки. Судья Тарджей моргает, пытается сфокусировать взгляд, пытается понять, кто он, где и почему. Кожа на его правой руке обгорела, прихватив за собой ладонь; на левой он читает — "В розыске за попытку убийства Судьи".

Он нехорошо ухмыляется:  
— Посмотрим, смогу ли я довести начатое до конца.

Тарджей забывает, что когда-то был самим Законом, и снова бежит.


	2. Chapter 2

Ма Ма никогда не повышает голос: эта тактика работает, и к её приказам прислушиваются. Выполняют. Она помнит время, когда тихий, шуршащий тон был необходимостью, когда сорванные от криков связки напоминали ей о том, что с ней сделали. Голос давно вернулся к ней, но не рассудок. О том, что с ней сделали Ма Ма вспоминает каждый раз, когда смотрит на себя в зеркало. Она откусила этому ублюдку член, и его кровь струилась внутрь её горла, будто лекарство, но это не вернуло ей лицо. Ма Ма слишком поздно поняла, что принцип "око за око" на самом деле не способен вернуть глаза. Ма Ма становится равнодушной ко всему, что раньше имело значение, и только доза "слоу-мо" и чужая боль могут доставить ей хоть немного удовольствия.

Судья Дредд тоже не любит повышать голос — это она узнает, когда ему удается добраться до ближайшего рабочего терминала.  
— Я — Закон, — говорит он, и ей хочется содрать с него кожу, заставить кричать, сделать так, чтобы не слышать больше уверенных интонаций его голоса, которые сулят ей смерть. Ей хочется превратить его жизнь в ад, и, о, она пытается. 

Судья Дредд проходит все двести уровней ада.

Ма Ма все еще остается равнодушной. Возможно, она верит, что он опустит пушку. Возможно — что он сдохнет вместе с ней. Возможно, ей просто всё равно. Дредд стреляет ей в бок, и боль привычно расползается под кожей. Он сует ингалятор ей в рот, и Ма Ма послушно вдыхает.  
— Приговор — смерть, — рычит он, и в её спину впиваются сотни мелких осколков стекла.

Она падает так долго, словно целую вечность, и мир вокруг такой необыкновенно яркий и броский.  
Дредд подарил ей целую вечность в тумане "слоу-мо", и когда её тело разбивается о бетон нижнего уровня Пич Триз, Ма Ма умирает счастливой.


	3. Боль болью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда на теле человека появляются слова, которыми его называют другие люди. У Джозефа Дредда на теле много ран и порезов — в том числе и от того, что о нем говорят. Но есть один старый, почти затянувшийся шрам, и Дредд не думал, что однажды он начнет кровоточить вновь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: хёрт без комфорта  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: AU, ООС, селф-харминг, лютая мешанина из разных канонов.

Перебинтовать правую руку перед выездом на смену – давний утренний ритуал. Дредд привыкает к нему, как к чашке кофейного пойла, вкуса которого он почти не чувствует.

Рука кровоточит чаще всего. Воспаленные шрамы между костяшек неровными буквами складываются в слово «страх», и, наверное, Дредду бы следовало радоваться, что ничто из тех вещей, что о нем говорят, не отпечатывается у него на лбу тяжелым крестом общественного мнения. Не то чтобы это смутило его или еще что: они все равно ни разу не видели его лица и никогда не увидят. 

Мир в стенах Мега-Сити 1 насквозь больной, и мутировавшая в нем язва принимает самые разнообразные формы – от преступников, количество которых только увеличивается, до человеческих слов, которые вдруг начали ранить вполне физически.

Дредд знает: не все слова кровоточат, некоторые из них просто есть. Белесыми, едва заметными шрамами они украшают его спину наряду со шрамами от пуль и колюще-режущих. Где-то среди них есть и «Судья», и «мразь», и «ублюдок», и еще много чего. Они не давят на Дредда, не пригибают к земле, не мучают его кошмарами во сне. Дредд понимает: есть слова важнее, есть то, что всегда в тишине и в действиях, и в мимолетных жестах. Есть слова, которые больше никогда не будут произнесены.

Есть слова, которые он наносит на себя сам остро заточенным ножом. Лезвие, предусмотрительно обработанное антисептиком, легко пронзает кожу и вспарывает мышцы – самую малость, не слишком глубоко, но достаточно, чтобы остался шрам. Дредд даже не морщится, к боли он привык уже давно. Жжение и ощущение горячей крови на коже позволяет на какое-то время отвлечься от зудящих чужих слов.

Слово «страх» на руке снова начинает опасно наливаться красным, но Дредд не откладывает нож, чтобы плеснуть на воспалившуюся кожу немного оставшегося антисептика. Он просто проходится языком по костяшкам пальцев, слизывая едва выступившую кровь.

Дредд невозмутимо пишет под ребрами – «закон». Боль выжигают болью. Кровь – кровью.

Правосудие в нем не только в заученных в Академии, вбитых в голову и всю его сущность, истинах. Правосудие в нем на клеточном уровне. Дредд ждет, пока кровь остановится и запечется тонкой коркой, однако не спешит натягивать чистую футболку. Правую руку он наскоро бинтует заново и бросает взгляд на подсвеченный зеленым дисплей. До утренней смены остается пять часов.

Внутри змеей скручивается неприятное ощущение, слишком похожее на дурацкое предчувствие, чтобы вообще придавать ему какое-то значение, однако Дредд ворочается в беспокойном полусне, сминая под собой простыни, и сердце колотится гулко-гулко у новообретенной раны, будто приветствуя давнего знакомого.

Резкая боль бьет по всем чувствам неожиданно сильно – прямо в солнечное сплетение – выбивая дух, заставляя глотать приоткрытым ртом воздух. Кожу знакомо жжет, и Дредд помнит, прекрасно помнит, какое слово вот-вот проступит кровавыми линиями поверх давно не беспокоившего шрама. 

Чем сильнее жжет, тем сильнее чужие эмоции, и Дредд знает только одного человека, который мог бы чувствовать так.  
Всё, что было до этого, не идет ни в какое сравнение. Всё, что было до этого, – это тренировочный лагерь перед войной, где всё по-настоящему, где нет игрушечных сражений.

«Брат» – вспыхивает на коже Дредда. В скором времени сигнальными огнями по его телу зажгутся и «малыш Джо», и «ненавижу».

Он с глубоким вздохом откидывается на подушку.   
Где-то там Рико очнулся от вечного сна, а значит, Дредда ждет очень, очень долгая ночь, которая не закончится с рассветом.


End file.
